Hidden Within
by LonelyReverance
Summary: This is a fic that i am not sure if i will continue so if you could read and reveiw this i will keep writing. this is about a lands king and it's prince that fell in love with a slave.


I don't have any idea where this fic is going or if I will continue this but if I get some reviews that tell me I should continue than please tell me or else at the end of February I will take this down. ___________________________________________________  
  
"Send him in."  
  
"Ah, good morning your majesty! I must show you my newest acquisition."  
  
"What is so different about this one that you came back early from your spring rounds? What makes you so sure that I will buy her?"  
  
"You have been searching for one that shall not brake. Isn't that so majesty?"  
  
"Yes, but have you found one that will not break that easily?"  
  
"She is much more, much more than I ever expected to find."  
  
"How many others did you try to get to buy her before me?"  
  
"What makes you think that your majesty?"  
  
"You have had her for long have you not?"  
  
"Yes, I have tried to sell her to every kingdom that I do business with except yours."  
  
"Why is she no different from the rest?"  
  
"I have had her since she was a five year old girl your majesty and she is still not broken. She is still a virgin sire."  
  
"How many years of age is she?"  
  
"She turned 16 two weeks ago."  
  
"The night of Selene?"  
  
"Yes, that is the day I found her crying in the path of my wagons."  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"She has the beauty to match the moon goddess herself!"  
  
"Do not speak such blasphemy in my kingdom!" the voice finally showed emotion.  
  
"Derik!" the man said to his servant that was to the side of the throne, "go and bring my son and the guards." When the poor man hesitated the king yelled, "Now!"  
  
Four men walked into the room only minutes later.  
  
"Bring her here to me." the king said to the man that was trying to sell the poor unfortunate woman.  
  
The man scurried off. The men that had recently entered the room looked at their king, his cold eyes seemed to see their questions.  
  
"He said that he found one that would not be broken."  
  
The four men looked at each other and smiled. This is what they had all been searching for, a woman who would bring them a challenge. There breaking of wild women was famous in many lands. But they were about to meet the one that would melt their hearts of ice. The man came back in his long robes around the waist he had a purple sash around his waist. His hair was short and black and his eyes were cruel. Behind him waited down by a silver collar with obsidian and diamond gems. She wore a long flowing robe of white around her waist was a sash of silver. She had long silver hair that went to the floor; there were streaks of black in them that were braided two on each side. Her hair hid her face and much of her profile.  
  
"Here she is my lord's."  
  
"Pay the proper respect to your new owner girl."  
  
"Selene even though I know you cannot here my prayer I ask that you grant me patience." Her voice was like a whispering wind.  
  
"So what lord-ling did you sell me off to this time Reeves?"  
  
"I sold you to a king."  
  
"I was not aware that there was one that you had not sold me to yet."  
  
"I am King Vegeta. Who are you slave girl?"  
  
"Ah and so the king speaks, not many would speak to me with his men all about the room, I commend you for showing me such respect." With this she curtseyed, elegant and refined except for the major flaw it was a curtsey a princess would give a foreign king rather than a slave to a king.  
  
"You will be punished for your insolence girl."  
  
Still without looking up the girl replied, "How well are you, king Vegeta, at keeping someone on the cusp of death?"  
  
"This girl, I will buy here Reeves."  
  
"Thank you your majesty." The man said to the king and left.  
  
The girl walked further towards the king and soon was surrounded by the four men in the room.  
  
"If you do not mind me asking. . .," The king nodded his head, "Which kingdom is this that I am in?"  
  
"You are on the kingdom of Vegeta."  
  
"Tell me do you have a wife in your home?"  
  
"My mother died last year." Said the boy to the right of her.  
  
"Do you have a lover, your majesty?"  
  
The king growled, "I may have a love of cruelty but I am not one that will mate with another after so short a time as this, and you have no right to question me on this."  
  
Completely ignoring his words she continued, "Do you or the rest of you have any one that thinks they are in love with you?"  
  
"We all have admirers but we are all without a lover." Said the youngest of the men.  
  
"Ah, that is good and bad news."  
  
"Slave you are trying my patience I have only so much, do not test my temper." He softly growled the warning.  
  
"I am merely trying to find out who the ones I have to look out for that will need my reassurance that you are not nor ever will bed me."  
  
Laughter met her and she did not flinch.  
  
"What is your name girl, you who thinks to deny the most powerful rulers on this planet the right to bed you?"  
  
"I have many names, do you wish the one that I am given at birth or the one that I have been called the last three years or the nickname that I am called by many."  
  
"All."  
  
"I was born with the name Selene. I am now called Serenity, and I am nicknamed Serena."  
  
"A slave girl does not deserve the name of a goddess, we shall call you Cat."  
  
"You are funny my lord for I am named such as well but most that do call me Catra as it is my middle name."  
  
"What of your last name?" asked one that looked to be the second oldest.  
  
"I do not have one so most just call me by either my first or middle."  
  
"Come here slave."  
  
She stood there silently not answering or moving.  
  
"Girl move."  
  
The prince felt something almost a compulsion to see the face that she hid behind the curtain of hair.  
  
"Cat, look at me." the prince said firmly. When he caught a glimpse of her face he staggered back in shock and surprise.  
  
It was beautiful, her eyes were black and changed to a dark blue as the light hit them in different angles inside there seemed to be silver sparkles that reminded one of the stars in the night sky, her face was a pale and milky white as the rest of her skin. She had a long swan like neck. What was on her forehead shocked him the most and as he gazed at hit he hit his knees. Their high on her forehead was a full moon and over each eye was a crescent moon facing inward. On her cheekbones were stripes of blue.  
  
"Father we can not break her." The others stared at the prince in shock and then turned to the slave girl wondering what it was about her that could make the prince look like that.  
  
The slave girl turned and looked at the king her face unnaturally pale and dull blue eyes staring at him.  
  
"I see nothing so amazing in the face of this girl to warrant such emotion boy."  
  
The girl turned towards the prince again and looked at him with the same dull eyes she had his father.  
  
"SHOW THEM! Show them what you showed me!"  
  
"I can not."  
  
"Yes you can and You will!"  
  
"I tell you I cannot!"  
  
"You will show them or I will kill on the day of Selene 100 people every year if you do not."  
  
"You would not or I will never allow it's light To reach you or your people for 100 years and each time you kill another person I will give another hundred."  
  
"You will show them or I will blow up the moon."  
  
"You fool do you think that the sun is what makes light in the universe? No it is a moon in which the sun reflects it's light."  
  
"I would give that all up for them to see you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they have all looked to your saving grace."  
  
". . ."  
  
She turned around and let her mask of humanity slip all the while cursing herself for letting his eyes get to her. 


End file.
